SkinDeep Beauty
by Spidersense
Summary: Sequel to Star of my Eyes, Fire of my Heart. Is beauty truly skindeep? Robin is about to find out. A fortune from the amusement park casts Robin in an adventure that teaches him what true love is all about. Lots of romance, based on what the people reall
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
*** *scene opens with sophisticated-looking teenager sitting by a fire sipping tea turning to look at the readers* Spidersense: Hello there. I'm Spidersense. I have another delusional counterpart, but I've taken care of him. This fic is titled Skin-deep Beauty. This is about Robin and Starfire. They have just become a couple and I must say that-* teenager who looks exactly like Spidersense bursts onto the scene * TEENTITAN: YOU!!! You locked me in the closet with that claustrophobic 3- year-old! I'm gonna take your head and shove up your- * sees the readers* OH! WE started! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm TEENTITAN! Spidey's other, more handsome, smarter, and overall more lovable ,half. This story is about. Spidersense: This is MY story! You don't see YOUR name in the author section! Besides, I'm the more sophisticated one! TEENTITAN: Who cares?! The story has romance, in which I inspired bozo there to write! Spidersense: Actually, this was inspired by Di. Thanks girl, you ROCK! TEENTITAN: We both agree on that! Wow! I thought we couldn't agree on anything! Spidersense: Well, we've been talking too long! Let me just introduce the story. Ladies and gentlemen- TEENTITAN: Skin-deep Beauty! Spidersense: HEY!  
  
Robin and Starfire just walked into the living room. They had an announcement to make. They gathered the entire gang in the den. This was about 24 hours after they kissed on the bed. (You should really read that last story!) "You guys? We have an announcement to make" said Robin, holding Starfire's hand. Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, " They're going to have a baby!" The two giggled and Raven elbowed Beast Boy to make him stop. "We're officially a couple!" said Starfire.  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence. "THAT'S what you gathered us here for?" asked Raven. "I was busy playing Soul Saber II!" yelled Beast Boy. "I was busy beating him!" said Cyborg. "I was busy living." Said Raven. Everyone looked at her and they took a couple of steps away. "Aren't you guys happy for us?" asked Robin. "Yeah sure, howdy dowdy, hippy yippy, golly jee! WE ALREADY KNEW!" yelled Beast Boy. "Yeah, I have it on tape. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go live some more. . ." said Raven, walking away.  
  
Starfire watched as everyone except Robin left. "That was certainly unexpected!" Robin looked at Starfire and said, "Well, nothing to do now, but . . ." he bent over to kiss her, but she got up, leaving Robin to kiss the couch. "I'm going to watch a repeat of the VMA's. I believe that little girl with Missy Elliot is from the Disney channel!" said Starfire.  
  
Robin got up and sighed. "I guess I can go watch that cartoon with the girl that can do anything." He got up and started watching TV.  
  
*back to SS and TT * Spidersense: I hope you enjoyed this default chapter! TEENTITAN: I enjoyed everything. Except you of course! * pointing to Spidersense * Spidersense: Why you . . . * goes after TEENTITAN* TEENTITAN: Idon'townTeenTitans,MTV,orDisneygottagobye! * Runs off being chased**** 


	2. The Mysterious fortune

Chapter2 -The Mysterious fortune  
  
Robin was in the kitchen doing the dishes. Beast Boy was sitting with him eating a doughnut. They were engaged in a heavy conversation. " . . . and that's what Batman says to the bad guys to get them to spill the beans!" said Robin. "Whoah! That WAS creepy! I would've ratted out anyone. If he told me that!" replied Beast Boy. The two were finished with what they were doing. "Okay, so, check it out, I'm going with Starfire to the carnival." Said Robin. "The carnival LOOOVVEE?????" asked Beast Boy, nudging him with his elbow. Robin blushed and said, "OF COURSE NOT!" He got up and went to leave.  
  
"We are going to the carnival everyone! We shall be back in two hours!" said Starfire. "Yeah, anyone wanna come with? Maybe make it a double-date!" said Robin, nudging Beast Boy with his elbow. This made Beast Boy blush and he said, "WHAT?! WHY?! Uh, WHO?!" "Raven, of course!" said Robin. This made Beast Boy and Raven sweat drop and Starfire and Cyborg just stared at them. " . . . Oh, alright!" said Beast Boy and Raven and the four left.  
  
When the four got there, they had a great time. A few highlights would be Robin winning Starfire a little teddy bear with hearts that she ACCEPTED, Starfire winning Robin a bigger one, Raven mentally tossing a high school guy into the fountain for calling her 'foxy', Beast Boy scaring away the 'amazing' tigers with his tiger form, and the fortune . . .  
  
Robin saw one of those weird fortune machines with the guy with the feather hat. Robin put in the coin, but for a second, in the plastic window, he saw a reflection of Starfire, but she wasn't even behind Robin! Anyway, Robin bought the fortune. It read as follows: 'When love is in, and beauty's out, your heart will truly figure it out. The lesson that you will soon learn is one that you must truly earn. Your love for her is deep inside; so don't try to miss this moral ride. MORAL: Beauty is only skin deep  
  
"I wonder what that could mean?" asked Robin. He stuffed it in his pocket and he walked back to the group.  
  
*** TEENTITAN: Please review! WE NEED REVIEWS!!! *sobs* Spidersense: There there . . . 


	3. Picture her Perfect

Chapter3 -Picture [her] Perfect  
  
The night was young, and so was the gang. They were playing loads of games. "Want me to win you another giant animal?" asked Beast Boy. "No really . . . DON'T . . . " replied Raven. Beast Boy went ahead and played darts, anyway. He got the high score and won Raven a giant, err, raven! "Here you go! A raven! Get it, RAVEN? HAHAHAHA!" laughed Beast Boy at his poor excuse for a joke. "That's what I call a poor excuse for a joke." Said Raven, giving the raven to a baby. Beast Boy sweat dropped and said, "Well, that was a total waste of my money." Raven kissed him on the cheek, made him blush, and said, "Not totally. . ."  
  
Robin pointed to the most anticipated part of the carnival; the Tunnel of Love. "Hey guys! Lets go in there!" The gang went in and Robin and Starfire sat next to each other in a boat. The tunnel was very cheap. The little hearts were made out of cardboard and some fell on Robin. The music was good though. It played Celine Dion's "Because you loved me." The song made Robin and Starfire get closer, and closer, and closer, until. . . "RIDE'S OVER!" yelled the man in charge of letting people off the ride. It was already over. The man pulled the two off the ride. "Oh my. That man may be very handsome, but deep inside; I believe he is very ugly. " Said Starfire. Beast Boy and Raven came out shortly after. "I hate that ride." Said Raven, flying out of her seat. When the ride was done, the couples could have gone to get their picture taken. Robin and Starfire did. When they bought the pictures, Robin saw how beautiful Starfire was and he said, "You look picture perfect, Starfire."  
  
When the group got home, Cyborg was still playing Gamestation. His organic eye was just as red as his cybernetic one. "Must. . . get. . . high. . . score." Muttered Cyborg. Robin went upstairs to his room. He was really tired! Before he went in, he turned and walked to Starfire. "Good night." He said. With that, he kissed her and they went their separate ways.  
  
The next morning, Robin was still half asleep when he went to breakfast. Starfire and Raven were the only ones at the table. "Good morning Robin!" said Starfire in a cheery mood. She took the Toast-em-Tart and gave it to Robin he ate it quietly. When Robin finally cleared up and was totally awake, he saw Starfire's face. "AAAHHH!!!! YOU HAVE A GIGANTIC PIMPLE ON YOUR FACE!" yelled Robin.  
  
*** TEENTITAN: Talk about cliffhanger! Spidersense: You said it my brother! TEENTITAN: Don't call me that. *** 


	4. The Problem

Chapter4 - The Problem  
  
Robin was shocked to see this gigantic, huge, outlandish, astronomical, crazy, sexy, cool, lions-and-tigers-and-bears, ugly PIMPLE on Starfire's face! He fell on the floor and roll all the way back into the den. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a game. . . again. Robin started stammering, "Abullagfislgybdwhydoesshehavetheblslighagodpimplelaigndzit!" "I know man; That's the combo I use to kick his petootie!" said Cyborg. Robin fell anime style and said, "NOOO!!!! It's Starfire! She has a pimple the size of-" "Robin?" asked Starfire. She walked in with her not-so-big-Robin-just- exaggerated-pimple. "Are you alright?" asked Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy saw the pimple and they dropped the controllers and their eyes sorta exploded. Raven hovered in with a Toast-em-Tart stuck in her hair. "Boys. . .so conceited. . ."  
  
"On my planet, these things are natural for girls my age! It is called manjoculatitus! I believe here it is called acne." Starfire explained to the boys. Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy fixing their eyes. Robin tried to not look at the pimple. Unfortunately, it was too attractive (technically) and he couldn't keep his eyes off it. "Star? You know that I love you, but um, don't you have any acne fighting cleansers? If not, I'm sure someone does. Raven? RAVEN PLEASE!" yelled Robin, almost strangling her. "Robin? I thought looks were not the basis of our relationship?" Robin stared at Starfire and the pimple. 'She's hideous!' thought Robin. "Of course not!" said Robin, backing away. Raven read Robin's mind and said, "I cannot believe you." She dragged the other boys away so that the couple could have a little alone time.  
  
Starfire sat down and asked, "Will you not sit next to me?" Robin nodded and sat down slowly. He closed his eyes and tried to picture this scenario without the pimple. "Robin?" asked Starfire. "Yes my sweet, beautiful, loving girlfriend?" asked Robin. He was still envisioning everything so perfect. "Does my acne bother you?" she asked. Suddenly, the vision of Starfire was plagued with the zit. Robin screamed and stumbled backward. Starfire look down at him. "Um, nooooo. . ." he said, sweat dropping.  
  
Later, Robin went into his room and banged his head against the wall. "Why *thump* am *thump* I *thump* so *thump* CONCEITED?!" with that, he banged once more made himself fall backwards. Suddenly, he saw a piece of paper under the bed. "The fortune. . ."  
  
***TEENTITAN: We could really use the reviews! Spidersense: Good ones. . .*** 


	5. WHY!

Chapter5 -WHY?!  
  
Robin picked up the little fortune and read it again. When he was done, he jumped. "It. . .it. . . can't. . .it can't be!" Robin went out and ran. He ran so fast. He was running to the carnival. After an hour of running, he got there and fell on the ground panting. "What are you doing?" asked Raven. She was right there. "RAE?! What are you- How did you?!" Raven mentally lifted him up and said, "I took the T-Motor scooter. I could have flown, but I knew you needed a ride home." Robin fell again anime style and got up. "Look, I have something to do." "I know. I read your mind. You are really freaky, you know that?" Robin blushed and yelled, "STAY OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!"  
  
The two went into the carnival area, but the rides were gone. "Wha? IT WAS JUST HERE YESTERDAY!" yelled Robin. The entire place was like a barren wasteland. "I NEED HEEEEELLPPP!!!!!" yelled Robin out to the vacant gray area. "That REALLY won't help." Said Raven. "I know what will." Said a mysterious voice behind them. There was an evil looking clown.  
  
"You are the famous Teen Titan," began the clown. Robin blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You are Raven, no?" continued the clown. Robin fell anime style. "Yes. I'm Raven." "AHEM!" yelled Robin. "This is my friend Robin. Maybe you have heard of him?" asked Raven. "Umm, no." Robin fell again and yelled, "YOU SAID YOU CAN HELP!" The clown nodded. "Yes, in due time."  
  
The clown led them to the only tent in the carnival area. "Most of the carnival has left already. But I am here to help." The clown opened a box. Inside was the fortune machine. Robin saw this burned red with anger. "THAT'S THE MACHINE THAT DESTROYED STARFIRE!" "You are SO conceited!" said Raven. The clown turned on the machine and said, "Insert some money for a new fortune." Robin put in a coin and the machine gave him a fortune. It read:  
  
'The carnival is gone the fun has left. I'm not responsible for beauty theft. MORAL: Try again later.'  
  
Robin yelled, "HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?!" The clown smiled and said, "Come back in a week and I'll be here still. I can then let you use the machine again." Robin burned up with fury. "NO WAY! I'm going, NOW!" He was about to insert a coin again, but Raven dragged him away. "WE'RE GONE!!!" she yelled.  
  
She dragged him back to the entrance. "Listen! I dragged you out here because something is up!" Robin forcefully said, "This fist is going up something if I don't get my fortune!" "LISTEN!!! I tried to read this clown guy's mind, but I couldn't." Robin calmed down and said, "Why not?" Raven flew up and said, "I don't know. . .I'll meet you back at the Tower." With that she flew away.  
  
*** TEENTITAN: Thanks for the reviews! Spidersense: What he said. *** 


	6. Life, Love, and, possibly, with wrestlin...

Chapter6 -Life, love, and possibly with wrestling  
  
Robin was at the Tower moaning on the couch. He was lying on his back and singing; "I got those I-have-this-ugly-disgusting-giant-pimpled-I-really- should-still-love-girlfr-" He stopped quickly when he saw Starfire come in. He jumped up and said, "HEY!!!!" Starfire smiled and said, "You know, you were gone for a long time yesterday!" Robin nodded and stared at the pimple. He had a sick look, sweat-dropped, and he turned away and said, "What's that over there?!" Starfire moved into his face and asked, "Where?" Robin looked to his side and only saw a pimple. Robin's faced turned green and went straight to the nearest trashcan.  
  
Two hours and 35 minutes later, Robin finished vomiting. Raven and Beast Boy watched the whole thing afar as Starfire patted Robin as he vomited. Whenever he stopped, he would turn, see Starfire, and vomit some more. Raven turned to Beast Boy and said, "This means trouble. If we want to save their relationship, we need to take drastic measures!" Beast Boy nodded thoroughly, but then he asked, "Wait, are we talking, 'Pony rides alone in the country side' drastic?" Raven looked at Robin, drinking ginger ale and watching 'Will & Grace' and said, "No, I'm talking, 'Lady and the Tramp in Paris eating spaghetti together with their names drawn in fireworks all with violinists in the background' drastic." Beast Boy sighed at this and the two split up to go after their prey of the same sex.  
  
Beast Boy went next to Robin. Sitting there he watched 'Will & Grace' with him. Karen was talking to Will saying, "Rosa owes me her life and you know it!" Will responds saying, "NOT dropping a toaster into her bathtub ISN'T saving her life." Robin thought out loud, "You know, being gay isn't so bad. I mean, everyone thinks that I already am!" Beast Boy looked at Robin like he was plotting to kill himself and said, "Dude. . ." Robin turned to him and said, "What now?" Beast Boy announced, "I think we need a vacation! Maybe, Paquie (Paris in an extremely bad French accent)?!" Robin just looked at him and said, "Ugh! Fine, just for five days. I have to go to the carnival in a week."  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was with Starfire. "Listen! We have to go on vacation! Robin needs it! Can't you tell?" Raven turned and heard Robin make the gay comment, but Starfire didn't hear. "I do not know. Robin has an, how you say, UPSET stomach!" Raven nodded and said, "While that may be true, Robin needs a break! If we go to Paris, maybe you'll get some romance!" Starfire chuckled, blushed and nodded. "Lat us GO!"  
  
***Spidersense: I like the reviews! TEENTITAN: Yes, and hopefully Cyborg will be in the next chapter! *** 


	7. Arrival and departure

Chapter7 -Departure and Arrival  
  
On the plane, Robin and Starfire were forced to sit next to each other. Beast Boy and Raven sat right behind them. As the plane took off, Starfire wanted to break the ice with Robin. He was being very silent. "Um, I do hope that Cyborg can handle everything at home. I mean, he cannot come with us and must stay home, so I hope nothing bad happens to him!" Robin was looking out the window. "Huh? What! Oh, yeah I hope so." Robin was really out of it. He was hopelessly lost in a superficial daze that is he.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy were right behind them. They were there just so they could monitor the two. "This isn't going well." Raven looked at him like, "REALLY?! You just figured that out? HAVE A DOGGIE TREAT!!" but she just said, "Yyyyeeeah. I figured. Listen, I have this BIG romantic itinerary for Paris." Raven whipped out this big map with marks and sketches all over it. Beast Boy blushed and said, "AWWW, you shouldn't have." Raven sweat dropped and moaned, "Not for US, for THEM!" Beast Boy cried, "Why Can't We Be Romantic In Paris?!!!" He didn't realize that everyone in the plane had heard him. He sweat dropped and covered himself with the itinerary.  
  
When they landed, Robin said, "Star, I've been thinking. Why don't we have an evening alone? Let's say, tomorrow night?" Starfire smiled and said, "I would like that." Raven then burst the beautiful moment and said, "Um, hello?! That won't be until night four under Arc Di Triumph! Plans are made for keeping!" With that, everyone left the plane.  
  
When they were all waiting for the luggage, Robin and Starfire were talking. "Listen, " said Robin, "I know that on that morning when you got that THING on your face, I said that I was okay with it. But, the truth is, I'm not. I hate it. I HATE IT! Every morning I hope to wake up with your face pure and beautiful like the girl I shared my first kiss with. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy. But I'll never be comfortable with that on your face. I wanted to come to Paris to relax. But some people, when they come to Paris, they want to find adventure!" Starfire chuckled and said, "You got that from the Lizzie McGuire Movie!" Robin nodded and said, "Yes. I also wanted you to know that this vacation is a fresh start for us. I love you." The two were about to kiss yet again, but then a lady with a deep voice said, "EXCUSE ME! MY BAG IS RIGHT THERE!" The two stopped, and let the lady through.  
  
When Beast Boy got a cab to the hotel, it was sunset already. "All of Earth is beautiful!" said Starfire looking at the sunset. "It doesn't hold a candle to you!" said Robin. Starfire looked puzzled and said, "What is this talk of candles?" Robin sweat dropped and said, "Never mind." And with that, the cab drove off into the sunset, with Robin trying to steer his way inot a clear relationship. 


	8. Where's that Paris magic? Final Chapter

Chapter8- Where's that Paris magic?  
  
Beast Boy came out of Chez 'Xpensaav. He was covered in snails and frog legs. Raven followed wearing toast in her ear. Beast Boy took off some pasta on Raven's shoulder. "You don't exactly look attractive with food on your shirt." Raven sweat dropped and sat down on a bench outside. Beast Boy sat down next to her. It was dark out and a single light lit the two above them. "I honestly thought that this would be a good plan, for once." Said Raven. "Yeah. This is what I call messy. I cannot believe Robin would do that. I thought that he would try to make a," He lifts to make air quotes, " 'New start'!" Raven sighed and took off half a sandwich from out of her hair. "And to think, it all started when we went to that museum of wax dummies."  
  
FLASHBACK..  
  
Robin, Star, Beast Boy and Raven walked into the museum. It was filled with people and wax figures. "Hey guys! Look! That weird dude from Planet of the Apes!" said Robin. Starfire saw this and turned red. "THAT CLORBAG! UGH! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO MODEL THE PERHUVIANNO WAR LEADER?! WHY, I ask, WHY??!!" Starfire's eyes turned emerald and her fists were about to launch a starbolt attack when Robin pushed her hand down and said, "WHOAH! Calm down Star! It's just a movie character!" Starfire yelled in Robin's face, "I DO NOT CARE!!! IT IS AGAINST MY CODE TO EVEN SPEAK OF HIS TRUE NAME! HE IS PURE EVIL AND CANNOT BE TOLERATED!" By now, Beast Boy and Raven were in another exhibit. Robin blushed madly and whispered through his teeth, " STARFIRE, people are staring!" Starfire kept yelling. "UURRGGHH!!! THEY SHOULD NOT LAY THEIR EYES ON HIS FIENDISH FACE! DO NOT MAKE ME SAY HIS NAME! DO NOT! HE IS... BOB!!" Robin totally blushed as security came in. He dragged her out of the exhibit as she yelled, "HEAR HIS NAME! BOB! BOB!!! BOOOOOOOOBB!!!!"  
  
FLASH FORWARD..  
  
"That was SOOO embarrassing!" said Beast Boy. Raven mentally created a barrier so that the animals didn't come and lick them and so the food coming out of the restaurant didn't hit them. "The sad part is, that wasn't the most embarrassing thing that happened."  
  
FLASHBACK..  
  
Starfire and Robin were sitting down together getting their faces painted. Beast Boy and Raven were off doing something else (If you know what I mean). The painter was very professional looking. He painted with grace. When he was done, the painting was beautiful. Unfortunately, the pimple on it still disturbed Robin, so he said, "Sorry Star, I don't have any money. Sorry painter, you can keep it though." The painter with a HEAVEY mustache covering most of his face said, " UGH! Whatevoui!" The two literally flew away and caught up to Raven and Beast Boy eating a crepe. As the two flew away, the painter disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Hey guys! We're back!" said Robin. "Thanks a lot, ROB! Raven was just about to feed me- OW!" said beast Boy, being elbowed by Raven. "We can now go to walk to the restaurant when you are done eating your pre-dinner snack!" said Starfire. Suddenly, these two teenage American tourists came around and pointed at Starfire and said, "Hey look! It's the WAX DUMMY!!!" The two burst out laughing at Starfire. Robin turned red with, as the Titans have called, SLADE-RAGE. He jumped up and took out his pole and yelled, "You will regret that you PUNKS!!!" He landed right in front of them and the boys started screaming, "AAAAAAHHH!!!!" Robin chased them down the street as people watched with horror. Robin threw nets and captured them. By now, Starfire had caught up, trying to soothe Robin. "APOLOGIZE!!! Now or I swear you won't live to see America once again!" The boys were looking like little dolls compared to Robin. "We-we-we-we is sorry!" With that, the boys ran away crying. By now, all the people of Paris are watching this. Starfire blushed and flew away dragging Robin in the air.  
  
FLASH FORWARD..  
  
"That WAS embarrassing!" said Beast Boy. "Yes. Unfortunately, the dinner was the worst." Said, Raven. She looked to her shoulder to see Starfire throwing a pie at a waiter.  
  
FLASHBACK.. ..  
  
The four of them finally got to the restaurant. "I still cannot believe you almost destroyed those immature teenagers!" said Starfire. "Well, your little run in with wax Bob wasn't very NORMAL EITHER!" said Robin. The two seemed to be at each other's throats. "Cool it you two." Said Raven. "Yeah! Bob seemed really real, and those jerks did deserve it!" said Beast Boy. The four finally sat down. Starfire and Robin didn't face each other at all. "This doesn't look good!" said Beast Boy to Raven. The waiter came in. He had a HEAVEY mustache. "This is Chez 'Xpensaav, where every meal is nice- looking. This is the menu. WE have shrimp, shrimp cocktail, shrimp fried Frenched, frog legs, McFrenches, lemon squares, toast,-" "We'll have four McFrenches!" said Robin. "I do NOT remember asking you too order for me!" said Starfire. "I DON'T REMEMBER NEEDING PERMISSION!!!" yelled Robin. "THE LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS RATHER INDEPENDENT!!!!!" yelled Starfire. "THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED TO DRINK MUSTARD!!!!!" yelled Robin. The two got up and knocked over some waiters and the food hit some people. This caused a massive chain reaction of food flinging. Robin hit Raven with pasta. Starfire hit Beast Boy with a frog leg. Beast Boy hit someone with a lemon square. "BEAST BOY!" yelled Raven. He blushed and said, "Heh heh, caught in the moment."  
  
FLASH FORWARD . . . .  
  
Raven sighed. Starfire flew out of the restaurant crying. "I shall be at the hotel!!!" The girl flew all over Paris. Robin picked up a crepe and was about to throw it at a waiter when he saw a single tear. ". . .Starfire. . ."  
  
Robin ran. He ran fast. He needed to get to Starfire.  
  
*I, I, don't wanna let you go. I, I, drown in your memory. I, I, don't wanna let this go. I, I, don't. . .* Robin got to the hotel. "Starfire!" yelled Robin. The girl was on the bed in her room. She was looking at a picture of the two at the theme park. They took the picture before she turned. . .well. . .ugly. "*sniff* Robin." Robin sat down next to her and held her hand. "I am so. . .SO. . .sorry. I love you. Please. . ." Robin drooped his head and a single tear fell out. Starfire lifted Robin's head and said, "You are crying. . ." Starfire stared at him and kissed him.  
  
*If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. . .tonight*  
  
From the outside patio, a certain mustached man snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the pimple went away and the man was revealed as the clown at the park. The clown smiled and disappeared. Starfire and Robin continued to kiss and Robin truly had learned his lesson.  
  
* THE END * 


End file.
